Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a bit line sense amplifier, and more particularly, to a bit line sense amplifier layout array, a layout method and apparatuses having the array.
In a memory device, data stored in a memory cell can be sensed and amplified by using a bit line sense amplifier. Pitch is a measure of the space in between bit lines connecting adjacent memory cells. The pitch of bit lines of the memory cells is reduced as the size of the memory device is reduced.
However, when the pitch of the bit line has been reduced significantly, it can be difficult to design a layout for a bit line sense amplifier.